Payasito
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: Porque para ella solo eres un pobre payasito que la hace sonreír si triste esta. Estas obligado a ocultar con tu sonrisa la pena que te oprime el corazón pues siempre habrá alguien más a quien su amor dará.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mi, si no a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**Payasito**_

La lluvia cae sin cesar mientras miras por la ventana, es el indicio de un mal día, estas seguro, lo sabes porque ella te ha llamado hace ya un rato y comprendes muy bien lo que eso significa.

Observas el reloj dándote cuenta que vas retrasado, sales de la comodidad de casa para adentrarte a las frías y solitarias calles de la ciudad, comenzando a caminar a paso lento, como si nunca quisieras llegar a tu destino, como si quisieras retrasar lo inevitable, pero no puedes y solo queda resignarte mientras te preparas mentalmente para lo que se aproxima.

Por fin llegas a esa cafetería que ya te es familiar, a esa a la que siempre te cita cada vez que atraviesa por esos momentos, algo tan repetitivo para ti. Suspiras antes de entrar y divisarla en el lugar de siempre, acercándote para luego tomar asiento frente a ella.

La contemplas con angustia. Está echa un desastre, su cabello desaliñado, el maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos e hinchados, debió pasar horas llorando.

-Me ha roto el corazón- Pronuncia temblorosa al mismo tiempo que varias lagrimas empañan sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Sientes como una puñalada se encaja en tu pecho y hace sangrar tú interior, ¿Cómo es posible que siempre la hagan sufrir? Solo Dios sabe lo que estarías dispuesto a dar por hacerla feliz.

-No llores por alguien que no te merece-Tratas de sonar lo más sereno posible, cuidando de que ella no se entere del gran pesar que has escondido en el fondo de ti.

-¡Pero es que yo lo amo!- Y por fin lo dice, las tan odiadas y temibles palabras que son capaces de destruir tu mundo entero, salen disparadas de su boca en forma de ácido que poco a poco va derritiendo lenta y dolorosamente tu cuerpo, te arde, te duele, te quema, pero aun así te rehúsas a gritar. Ahora lo escaso que quedaba de tu pobre y ya desquebrajado corazón termina de romperse desangrado junto con el de ella.

"Sonríe" te repites una y otra vez a ti mismo, "Sonríe" las lágrimas traicioneras están a punto de salir, "Sonríe" la fuerzas te abandonan cada vez más, "Sonríe" un último intento…

\- ¡Maldición!- Levantándote de tu silla, empiezas a brincar como loco- ¡Esta demasiado caliente!- Lloriqueas puesto que has echado a propósito el café encima tuyo-¡Ayuda que me quemo!

Lucy te mira sorprendida al verte dar vueltas de forma un tanto estúpida.

-¡Jajajaja!- Sin previo aviso, comienza a carcajearse efusivamente- ¡Eres tan gracioso Natsu!

Esbozas una mueca de satisfacción y ambos ríen a más no poder, al parecer ha valido la pena haber hecho el ridículo frente a tanta gente.

-¡No te burles Luce!- Finges estar enojado formando un puchero en tu rostro.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe- Su semblante ha cambiado por una más tranquilo- ¡Bobo!

-¡Oye!- Es tanto el entusiasmo puesto en el acto, que resbalas "accidentalmente" con el café derramado del suelo y caes de sentón logrando sacar muchas más carcajadas de tu acompañante.

-Gracias por animarme- Musita melancólica- Eres un gran amigo Natsu- Expresa con cariño- Mi lindo y tonto payasito.

Sin embargo, lejos de alegrarte, te entristeces aún más, porque eso solo demuestra la triste realidad de tu destino. Solo eres eso, un simple payaso que la hace sonreír si triste esta. Estas obligado a ocultar con tu sonrisa la pena que te oprime el corazón pues siempre habrá alguien más a quien su amor dará y cuando lo encuentre no le importaras más.

Pero… ¿hasta cuanto más aguantaras? Es la pregunta que siempre te haces y a la cual tienes miedo de responder. No eres de trapo, los payasos también sienten y tienen sentimientos que van más allá de la risa y diversión, y los tuyos han sido pisoteados hasta el cansancio por la persona a quien más amas. No obstante, todo tiene un límite, y tú estás a punto de llegar a él. ¿Y qué pasara cuando eso suceda? Tampoco hay una contestación a esa interrogante, pues te aterra el simple hecho de pensar en lo que ocurrirá si ese momento en el que ya no puedas soportar tanto dolor llega. Porque sabes muy bien que todo quedara arruinado.

Y no importa las veces que maldigas tu destino o grites de desesperación. Para ella, solo eres un pobre payasito al que nunca amará.

Fin.

* * *

¡Al fin saque esta historia! Ya llevaba un tiempo rodando en mi mente pero a falta de tiempo he inspiración no había podido escribir.

Me he inspirado en la canción _"Payasito_" de Enrique Guzmán. Mi padre solía cantármela cuando era pequeña (que buenos tiempos) y en verdad que era mi favorita pero ahora que he crecido puedo entender mejor su triste significado.

¡Wow! Sí que me gusta escribir cosas tristes y hacer sufrir a los personajes.

Que dicen ¿Continuación?

¿Reviews? Déjenlos que de eso vivo, sin contar que me haría muy feliz .


End file.
